Vaes Dothrak (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Vaes Dothrak" (übersetzt: "Vaes Dothrak") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus dem Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel über Vaes Dothrak. Die Erzählung wird von Iain Glen in seiner Rolle als Ser Jorah Mormont gesprochen. Zusammenfassung Englisch (Original)=Jorah Mormont describes Vaes Dothrak, the only city of the Dothraki people. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)=Jorah Mormont beschreibt Vaes Dothrak, die einzige Stadt des Dothrakischen Volkes. Inhalt Englisch (Original)='Jorah Mormont': Between the Free Cities and the Bones, between the Shivering Sea and Slaver's Bay, spreads the Dothraki Sea. Named not for its waters but for how freely its conquerors roam upon it. A traveler on the Dothraki Sea will find few villages and no farms. Because the Dothraki view it as a sin to cut into their Mother Earth with plows and shovels. And the Dothraki know only one punishment. The closest the Dothraki approach to civilization is Vaes Dothrak. Though to outsiders, it doesn't look like a city. There are no walls, because the Dothraki believe only cowards hide behind them, instead of facing an enemy blade in hand. But the Dothraki couldn't do that here either. Within the bounds of the city, no one, not even the mightiest khal, may carry a blade, by order of the priestesses of the Dosh khaleen. Not that any enemy would be foolish enough to attack the sacred city of the Dothraki in the first place. Two giant bronze stallions rear over the entrance to the city, their hooves meeting in the air to form an arch. The famous Horse Gate. Through it is the Godsway, where the Dothraki drag the sacred idols of the cities and peoples they've broken. Along one side, stone gods look down on you from cracked thrones with chipped and stained faces, their names lost to time. Across the road, monsters watch you pass. Black iron dragons with jewels for eyes, roaring griffins, manticores with barbed tails poised to strike and other terrible beasts from every corner of Essos. But there is nothing to fear. If these gods and devils had any power, they would never have ended here. Not all foreign gods in Vaes Dothrak are broken. In the Eastern and Western Markets, merchants worship their god of trade with the sufferance of the Dothraki, who themselves don't understand buying and selling. The Western Market is a great square of beaten earth filled with animal pens, drinking halls and a maze of stalls and crooked aisles. Even goods from Westeros find their way here. Though the merchants who sell them wouldn't know a Lannister from a Frey. The Eastern Market is, fittingly, a stranger place. The elders of the Dosh khaleen view it with suspicion and most Dothraki stay away. They aren't wrong. The great elephants, the basilisks in silver cages and the striped black-and-white horses of the Jogos Nhai are harmless enough. But I can see how the elders wouldn't want their younger members to see the warrior maids of Hyrkoon, who wear iron rings in their nipples and rubies in their cheeks. Or listen to the Shadow Men, who cover their bodies with tattoos and hide their faces behind masks and whisper dark secrets for a price. This is all of Vaes Dothrak that foreigners ever know. For only Dothraki are permitted in the inner city where the Dosh khaleen live out their lives. A bloodrider, drunk on fermented mare's milk, once told me that the Dosh khaleen are stewards. They prepare for the day when every rider of every khalasar shall return to the city. And the Dothraki truly will be one blood and one khalasar again, under the greatest khal of all, the Stallion Who Mounts the World. He will ride to the ends of the earth and grind nations into dust, and take the whole world as his herd. Or so the prophecy goes. Yet the world is vast, with many places a horse can't go. The Stallion Who Mounts the World couldn't rear above a mountain range. Or leap across the sea. Still, the world has been conquered before. Just not with stallions. |-|Deutsch (Übersetzung)='Jorah Mormont:' Zwischen den Freien Städten und den Knochen, zwischen dem Zitternden Meer und der Sklavenbucht, dehnt sich das Dothrakische Meer aus. Es ist nicht nach seinen Gewässer benannt, sondern wie frei seine Eroberer es durchstreifen. Ein Reisender findet im Dothrakischen Meer wenige Dörfer und keine Bauernhöfe. Weil die Dothraki es als eine Sünde betrachten, in ihre Mutter Erde mit Pflügen und Schaufeln zu schneiden. Und die Dothraki kennen nur eine Strafe. Der einzige Versuch der Dothraki einer Annäherung an die Zivilisation ist Vaes Dothrak. Für Außenseiter sieht es nicht wie eine Stadt aus. Es gibt keine Mauern, weil die Dothraki glauben, dass sich nur Feiglinge hinter ihnen verstecken, anstatt einem Feind mit Klinge in der Hand entgegenzutreten. Aber die Dothraki können dies auch hier auch nicht tun. Innerhalb der Grenzen der Stadt darf niemand, nicht einmal der mächtigste ''Khal, eine Klinge tragen, auf Befehl der Priesterinnen der Dosh Khaleen. Das soll aber nicht heißen, dass irgendeine Feind töricht genug wäre, die heilige Stadt der Dothraki in erster Linie anzugreifen.'' Zwei gigantische, bronzene Hengste bäumen sich über dem Eingang zur Stadt auf, ihre Hufe treffen sich in der Luft, um einen Bogen zu bilden. Das berühmte Pferdetor. Obwohl es der Götterpfad ist, wohin die Dothraki die heiligen Götterbilder der Städte und Völker schleppen, die sie unterworfen haben. Auf einer Seite sehen Steingötter auf rissigen Thronen auf einen herab mit fleckigen und abgeschlagenen Gesichtern, selbst die Namen im Dunst der Zeit verloren. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der Straße sehe Ungeheuer einen passieren. Schwarze Eisendrachen mit Juwelen als Augen, brüllende Greifen, Mantikore, die stachelbesetzten Schwänze zum Schlag bereit und andere schreckliche Tiere aus jeder Ecke von Essos. Aber es gibt nichts zu befürchten. Wenn diese Götter und Teufel irgendeine Macht hatten, wären sie niemals hier hergelangt. Nicht alle fremden Götter in Vaes Dothrak sind unterworfen. Auf den Östlichen und Westlichen Märkten verehren die Kaufleute ihren Gott des Handelns mit der Erlaubnis der Dothraki, die es selbst nicht einsehen, zu kaufen und zu verkaufen. Der Westliche Markt ist ein großer Platz aus festgetretener Erde, die mit Ställen, Trinkhallen und einem Irrgarten aus Buden und verschlungenen Gängen gefüllt ist. Auch Waren aus Westeros finden ihren Weg hierher. Obwohl die Kaufleute, die sie verkaufen, keinen Lennister von einem Frey unterscheiden könnten. Der Östliche Markt ist passenderweise ein fremder Ort. Die Ältesten der ''Dosh Khaleen beobachten ihn mit Argwohn und die meisten Dothraki halten sich fern. Sie liegen nicht falsch. Die großen Elefanten, die Basilisken in Silberkäfigen und die gestreiften, schwarzweiße Pferde der Jogos Nhai sind harmlos genug. Aber ich kann verstehen, warum die Ältesten nicht wollen, dass ihre jüngeren Mitglieder die Kriegerfrauen von Hyrkoon sehen, die Eisenringe in ihren Brustwarzen und Rubinen in ihren Wangen tragen. Oder auf die Schattenmänner hören, die ihre Körper mit Tätowierungen schmücken und ihre Gesichter hinter Masken verstecken und dunkle Geheimnisse für einen Preis erzählen.'' Das ist alles von Vaes Dothrak, welches das Fremde jemals kennenlernen. Denn nur Dothraki sind in der Innenstadt erlaubt, wo die ''Dosh Khaleen ihr Leben leben. Ein Blutreiter, der von fermentierter Stutenmilch betrunken war, erzählte mir einmal, dass die Dosh Khaleen Verwalter/Aufseher sind. Sie bereiten sich auf den Tag vor, an dem jeder Reiter eines jeden Khalasars in die Stadt zurückkehren wird. Und die Dothraki werden wahrhaftig wieder ein Blut und ein Khalasar sein, unter dem größten Khal von allen, der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt. Er wird zu den Enden der Erde reiten, Reiche zu Staub zermalmen und alle Völker Welt werden seiner Herde angehören. Oder so lautet die Prophezeiung. Doch die Welt ist riesig, mit vielen Orten, die ein Pferd nicht erreichen kann. Der Hengst, der die Welt besteigt, konnte sich nicht über ein Gebirge aufbäumen. Oder über das Meer springen. Dennoch ist die Welt schon vorher erobert worden. Nur nicht mit Hengsten.'' Auftritte Häuser *Haus Lennister *Haus Frey Orte *Essos *Dothrakisches Meer **Vaes Dothrak ***Pferdetor ***Götterpfad ***Westlicher Markt ***Östlicher Mark *Freie Städte *Zitterndes Meer *Sklavenbucht *Knochenberge *Hyrkoon Institutionen *Dosh Khaleen Religion *Hengst, der die Welt besteigt **Pferdeherz Titel *''Khal'' *Blutreiter Kulturen *Dothraki *Jogos Nhai *Kriegerfrauen von Hyrkoon *Schattenmänner Tiere *Drache *Greif *Mantikor *Elefanten *Basilisk *Pferde **Zerde Begriffe *''Khalasar'' Anmerkungen Galerie HLS6 Götterpfad1.png HLS6 Götterpfad2.png HLS6 Westlicher Markt.png HLS6 Östlicher Markt.png HLS6 Hengst der die Welt besteigt.png en:Vaes Dothrak (Histories & Lore) fr:Vaes Dothrak (Histoires & Traditions) pt-br:Vaes Dothrak (História e Tradição) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen